Testing Talk
Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Shadowstar Soundwave Robustus is in the medical bay checking on currently infected Decepticons and asking individuals to come in to be checked for possible infection. He's currently got the medical protocols for quarantine up and going. Each table has its own quarantine field. He himself has made it so he shouldn't get infected via his venting system or any gaps in his armor. Right now he awaits the newest member of the seekers to arrive. Shadowstar despises medical checkups, finding them to be a waste of time even though she understands why they are required. So, the tall fem vents softly as she enters the medical bay. She winces a bit upon seeing the infected Decepticons. "Did I have to come down here? I don't like risking exposure to thus little pests. Don't doctors make house calls anymore?" Robustus looks over and smiles despite the seeming disinterest of the femme seeker, "Yes you did. Soundwave made it clear the quarantine must be maintained. Now stay right there please." he waits for the med bay doors to fully close then activates a decontamination procedure on Shadowstar. It's brief, but thorough. "Done. Please take this table." he indicates it. Shadowstar huffs softly, arms crossed over her chest plates. "Seems like a break in quarantine to bring healthy mechs to an infection zone..." she says grumpily as she makes her way over to the table and has a seat, crossing her legs as well. "Shouldn't you have made some kind of anti-nano agent by now?" Robustus shakes his head, "The quarantine area here is fully within control. No one that is currently infected can infect anyone else as you can see they are all behind fields. I also have been disinfecting the room each time someone walks in." then a pause to the question as he brings out his scanner, "It takes time. We are working on it." Shadowstar slowly vents again and leans back on her arms. "Well...just make it quick. I have things to do." she says, her foot swinging lightly. She looks around at all the infected Decepticons. "Do we know where the nanos came from?" Robustus slowly scans your form, looking for signs of any changes to your armor around the chest area as well as a couple other places. "Oh yes we know where it started. We know what's causing it. Just need a way to reprogram the nanites, which means shrinking down to the size of a nanite and reprogram on site. Starscream is working on the programming. Soundwave the shrink ray." Shadowstar blinks at that. "Wow. I didn't think it would be that hard. I figured you guys would just use an EMP weapon or something." she says as she is scanned. She thinks a moment, then blinks. "Wait...so...are they going to have to reprogram every nanite?!" Robustus looks over the scanner carefully as he replies, "Oh no. We only need to reprogram a single nanite which will in turn reprogram another, then those two reprogram two more, and so on until all the nanites are reprogrammed. They will then recognize a healthy body as healthy and normal, whereas right now they recognize it as NOT normal and go out to deconstruct certain sections of the body." Shadowstar's optics widen a bit as she listens. "Wow. So, if we get them working in the other direction, would the fix broken mechs for us? And...deconstruct Autobots?" she says, a slight, malicious grin forming on her face. Robustus nods his head, "They would fix what they deconstructed. Each individual that was infected will have to have a nanite reprogrammed." a pause and a shake of the head, "Only if they didn't get the cure." Shadowstar huffs at that, waiting for the scan to be complete. "So, we just program some nanites to recognize Autobots as 'designated for deconstruction', then make them hard to reprogram." Sounds pretty easy to her. Her foot continues to swing impatiently as the scan continues. Robustus peers up from his scanner with a slight frown. "I think you fail to grasp the fact that the Autobots already have this same virus going around infecting them. Not only them, but the neutrals as well. And it's always the exact same injuries. There have been no cases of alteration to this." Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk... Soundwave comes thunking in quietly, not speaking a word to anyone as he moves towards a console, tapping it into power. Robustus looks over as the mech passes through his quarantine decontamination upon entry, "Sir." he offers to the mech. Shadowstar hmms. "So...the nanos always do the same thing to the mechs they infect? Is it actually life-threatening?" she asks, seeming not to notice Robustus's frown. She blinks as Soundwave walks in, and watches him curiously, giving a respectful nod if he happens to glance in her direction. "Wonder if he's done?" Robustus sets down the scanner and says, "The same exact thing, be they femme or mech. Life threatening? Tell me what do you think would happen to you if you got shot by a cannon in the chest, then you have your answer." "Unless repairs are given, the subject will die." notes Soundwave, inserting himself into the conversation as he starts to scroll rapidly through data. Shadowstar hold in her usual smug answer since Soundwave is here. "Well, I didn't know. I hadn't learned much about it except that the nanos were around. I figured I'd leave the details to you medical people unless I was given some kind of task involving the nanos." You say, "Which would be pointless as the nanites just deconstruct the repair. Best we can do is maintain life functions until the nanite reprogramming is in place." Robustus a nod to Shadowstar. "You are clean as far as I can tell." "We are seventy five percent complete on the new shrink ray. I am unaware as to Starscreams' progress on the new program." notes Soundwave. Shadowstar phews as she is told she is clean. "Well, if there's some way I can help, let me know. I should study up on this stuff, I guess." She stands up and stretches a bit, then holds up and arm, a panel popping up which has...a mirror on it. After deciding Robustus's scan didn't take away from her beauty, she puts the mirror away. Robustus inclines his head to the offer, "I'll keep you in mind Shadowstar. Please be sure to keep a good distance between you and anyone that appears to have the same injuries as you see here. I don't need another in here to fix once we cure it." Soundwave focuses upon the Seeker "Designation and Function?" he asks in his usual sharp tones. Shadowstar nods to Robustus. "Don't worry. You won't see me with those little bugs running around my lovely frame." she says with a wink. She blinks in surprise when Soundwave speaks to her. "I am Shadowstar, and I haven't really been given a function beyond seeker and soldier, the usual stuff new recruits are supposed to be." "Shadowstar. Function: Warrior. Seeker default function is Warrior." repeats Soundwave simply "You may be an asset on this assignment as such. We "Shadowstar. Function: Warrior. Seeker default function is Warrior." repeats Soundwave simply "You may be an asset on this assignment as such. We may require some firepower." Robustus keeps a rather neutral expression at Shadowstar winking at him as she did. "Firepower sir?" the medic inquires. Shadowstar eye rolls and smirks lightly at Robustus's total lack of reaction, then she nods to Soundwave. "I was wondering about that. I figured the nanos wouldn't just say 'please reprogram me'. Well, if you need things blown up, I'm your fem." she says, her missiles popping out all along her wings, and a laser blaster deploying from her back. "... You are assigned to the roster. put your weapons away." states Soundwave blandly "Be on alert and fuelled up." Robustus has good reason not to react. At any rate, he walks over to see how the progress is going on the ray and to see if he can be of help. Shadowstar grins as she's assigned. "Don't worry, sir. You can count on me." she says, her weapons retracting. "How big will the team be? I figure the fewer we can take, the better." she says. She watches Robustus go off to do his thing, and headshakes a bit. "Unknown. There is Starscream, Robustus, myself, you. Possibly more. We will be outnumbered." he focuses on Robustus "I just updated the files." he reports. Robustus looks over as he examines the machine, "Perhaps we should contact Starscream to see how the reprogramming is coming along." he states. Shadowstar nods to Soundwave. "Well, sure, but how many people do we need to take? I mean, we just need to corner one, right?" she says. You say, "It is possible that the other nanites would pick up on the distress of the one we corner and act accordingly." "We also must defend against others. I will calculate how many we need." he nods at Robustus. Shadowstar shrugs a bit and crosses her arms over her chest plates. She's not really the scientific type, so she just watches the others going about their work. Robustus checks on all the infected Cons to see how their life signs are holding up. "Your estimated time to completion, Robustus?" Asks Soundwave abruptly. Shadowstar nods. "Yeah, I'm anxious to be rid of this plague myself." Robustus looks over at Soundwave. "To the ray sir? Including all pertinent testing? At least a few more solar cycles." Soundwave nods "Excellent. I will send a message to Starscream to be ready then, and a call for volunteers. Anyone who has the illness of course, must remain behind. Robustus inclines his head, "Of course sir." Shadowstar vents softly. "A few more solar cycles..." she says. She seems pretty worried about the nanos for some reason. "Well, if there's nothing else I can do here, I guess I should get back to patrolling or something." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Bad Nanos TP Category:Robustus's Logs